


Magic Mood

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after learning he's Lucifer's vessel, Sam, trying to clear his head before telling Dean, stops at a diner and runs into the Trickster. He finds out that the annoying little guy is much more than he seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Mood

Sam knew he should call Dean and tell him about Lucifer, but he needed to fully process this himself first. Then of course, there were the hunters after his blood, so really everything was just perfect.

He pulled into an all-night diner, he needed a coffee fix if he was gonna keep driving tonight. Granted, he didn’t have a set destination yet but whatever. His stomach growled at him, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. He’d have to get some food too.

He sat at a booth and ordered a coffee and a turkey club. While he waited for his meal he just sat back and tried to relax. It was a hard task when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked in every direction but could see no one looking his way. He stood and signaled to the waitress “I’m gonna run to the restroom real quick in case my food comes.”

“Sure hon, I’ll keep an eye on your coffee.”

“Thanks.”

Sam went into the men’s room, did his business and splashed water on his face. The coffee just wasn’t doing it to wake him up.

The diner’s radio was playing a mix of music and as he left the restroom, Asia’s Heat of the Moment came on. “That’s not funny” He muttered to himself. He detested that song with a passion hotter than seven suns. When he returned to his booth, his food was there and so was someone else. Someone he did not expect to see.

The Trickster grinned at him and waved “Heya Sam.”

“What are you doing here?” Sam demanded.

“Same as you, just passing through. Hey, that rhymed!”

“Are you responsible for this song?”

The Trickster smirked and snapped his fingers, changing the song to something by The Cure. “Come on, have a seat before your fries get cold.” He sighed “I have no intentions of hurting you, Sam. I’m not that bored.”

Sam really was hungry and he didn’t want to annoy the waitress by moving tables so he slid back into his seat.

“Someone’s grumpy tonight,” the Trickster said “wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“None of your business” Sam picked up his sandwich and took a satisfying bite.

“Heard the Feather Brigade pulled Deano out of the hot box. Where is the little pit-bull by the way?”

“I don’t know. Wait, you know about angels?”

“Well duh, everyone does.”

“Do you know what’s going on?” Maybe, just maybe the Trickster wouldn’t want the world to end and he’d help.

“Generally. Why?” his smile fell.

“We’re trying to stop the Apocalypse.”

The Trickster scoffed “Why am I not surprised? Good luck with that kiddo.”

“Will you help us?”

“What for?” his eyes narrowed “Your brother wants to kill me and there is absolutely no stopping those arch-dicks when they get set on something.” His voice came out harshly, like it had when he was yelling at Sam at Mystery Spot.

Sam took a breath “There’s gotta be something. You don’t want the world to end do you?”

The Trickster’s features softened “Of course I don’t, kiddo. But I don’t know what to do and I don’t wanna get caught in the middle.” He actually looked forlorn as he said this.

“Maybe if you got the other pagans to help…”

“No” he looked up at him “no way. The angels would kill them on sight, especially Lucifer. Not that you’d care about that.” He crossed his arms and was he sticking out his bottom lip? Why did Sam find that ridiculously adorable? Well, he’d always thought the Trickster was attractive but in an aesthetically pleasing sort of way…wait, where were his thoughts going?

“You’ve met angels before haven’t you?” Sam asked.

“Once or twice.”

“Look, uh, do you have a name I can call you? I’m guessing the one you were using when you were a janitor isn’t your real one. Unless there’s a trickster named Gabe, is there?”

“You remembered my name?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s not…” Sam’s mind raced as all the clues slotted into place. The righteous way in which the Trickster punished people, the fact that he, in his own demented way had actually been trying to help Sam and the way he talked about angels, like they broke his heart. Like they were family. “Gabe. Gabriel.” Then there was the fact they first met him a week after Sam had had a crisis of faith “You’re the archangel Gabriel.”

“Well how ‘bout that?” Gabriel smirked “You are as clever as they say.”

“How did you find me?”

“I didn’t Mr. Warded Up the Wazoo” he pointed at Sam’s chest “This is actually a coincidence. Gotta say though, Castiel did a nice job carving it into your ribs like that.”

“Yeah well” Sam rubbed his chest “he could have warned us first.”

“Why isn’t your overprotective brother hovering around? That behemoth of a car of his isn’t outside.”

“Why do you care?”

“Something’s eating away at you, kid, well, a lot of…” Gabriel’s eyes widened “Oh, I had a feeling when I first met you. Shit, Lucifer contact you yet?”

Sam slumped “Last night in a dream.” Fuck, he needed someone to talk to “I said no. He seems to think I’ll say yes eventually.”

“Dean didn’t say yes to Michael did he?”

“Oh God no, he would never. It’s just I thought it was best if I didn’t hunt for a while.”

“How come?”

Sam looked down at his half-eaten food “I’m a recovering demon-blood addict. There was this case…and I almost…wasn’t even an actual demon. Horseman of War was making everyone think…”

“Oh that dick’s out and about?”

“Not anymore. Dean and I got his ring.”

A look of understanding, maybe revelation came over the archangel’s face “That might actually come in handy.”

“Really? How?”

“I’ll get back to you on that. Demon blood huh? Let me guess, that’s how you were able to free the devil himself?”

“Yes.”

“Well, he can’t take you now anyway. You’d have to be full up on the stuff to contain his ass. So best to stay away from it if you wanna keep saying no.”

Sam wasn’t hungry anymore and he pushed his plate away. “Meet out any good justice lately?”

Gabriel smiled “Oh loads, but kinda keeping on the DL with all my brothers running around. Although, I would pay to see Luci in a blue dress.”

Maybe it was because he was so tired but Sam laughed “Devil with a blue dress on. You know he’s in a male vessel, right?”

“That’s why it would be even more hilarious.”

Sam laughed harder “Well, it would bring out his eyes.”

Gabriel laughed with him “Michael in a black dress. Raphael in red. What about Dean?”

Sam clutched his stomach “Green, definitely. How about Cas?”

“Oh white for sure, angel’s purer than driven snow.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Oh he hadn’t laughed this much since Stanford. “What about you?” he sobered a little “What color dress would you wear?”

Gabriel interlaced his fingers and cracked them “Oh I so rock the gold. And you, Sam?”

Sam blushed “I don’t know. What do you think?”

“Oh baby, with those peepers, you can rock anything.”

Sam’s face grew hotter and he looked down “I don’t think so.”

“Sam, your eyes change color every time I look at you. They can be brown, green, grey, even blue, all depending on your mood and surroundings.”

“Well” Sam said still looking down and idly stirring his coffee “Hazel eyes…”

“NOPE! I’m dubbing them Magic Mood. You have Magic Mood eyes.”

Sam made a sound that sounded oddly like giggle. No, it was a nervous chuckle. Sam Winchester didn’t giggle.

“That was a smile” Gabriel reached across the table and poked him in the chest.

Sam batted his hand away “Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was not” Sam looked at him to see golden eyes glittering with mirth.

“Was too.”

“Was—I’m not having this argument with you.” Despite himself Sam’s lips quivered upwards.

“You’re fighting a smile even now, kiddo.”

Sam indulged him a brief moment before a thought came to him. “I used to pray to you” he said softly “the Archangel Gabriel.”

“I know” Gabriel said, just as softly “and I know why you stopped.”

“You didn’t answer any…”

“Didn’t I? Oh Sam,” Gabriel sighed “I couldn’t bring your mom back. She’d been gone too long, angelic resurrection only has a small window of opportunity. As for your dad, well, he was in hell at first and I wasn’t about to mess with a deal Azazel had made.”

“He’s not in hell anymore.”

“No, and I don’t know where he is. Besides,” he added stiffly “ I kind of have this huge dislike for neglectful fathers. I mean he was so obsessed with finding Mary’s killer he didn’t stop to think about what he was doing to her sons’ mental well-being. And if he did, he brushed it off. If it had been him who died that night, Mary would never have put you boys through all that crap.”

Sam didn’t defend his father because Gabriel was right “She wouldn’t have wanted revenge?” he asked quietly.

“Oh she would have. But she would have done it sensibly, waited till you were older, hunt on weekends. Hell, at six months, you were still breast-feeding.”

“How do you know all that about her?”

“I kinda keep track of women named Mary, soft spot of mine. Also, I’m the one who told your mom her sons would be special. Thought she was dreaming of course” he trailed off with a shrug. His face brightened “Well, this is depressing, let’s change the subject, huh?”

That sounded like a good idea “Okay.”

Gabriel leaned forward “What d’you say we get out of here, go have some fun?”

“Go where?” was Sam actually considering this?

“Anywhere you want, kiddo.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit Greece.”

“Greece it is, I’m good terms with the resident trickster.” Gabriel stood and held out his hand “Do you trust me?”

Sam looked up at him warily “I don’t know.”

“I don’t blame you but I promise you, just say the word and I’ll bring you right back. You need to relax Sam, let me show you a good time. Please?”

Sam gave good puppy dog eyes and apparently he fell for them too. He stood and grasped Gabriel’s hand “I hope I don’t regret this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this stands alone. One day it may be part of something bigger but today is not that day. Let me know if you liked it. Pretty please?


End file.
